Esposa de los Asakura
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[HAO x ANNA x YOH]] .:: LEMON ::. TOTALIZADO. ¿Podría ella escoger la dulzura de Yoh y renunciar a la pasión desmedida de Hao?. No, eso era imposible. ¿No podían simplemente estar los tres juntos, los dos herederos y la mujer de ambos?.
1. Chapter 1

**Esposa de los Asakura.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Por: **Maeda Ai**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

.:: Capitulo 1 ::.

La itako retorció la tela de su vestido; una de sus cejas tembló sutilmente al recibir la noticia.

Los abuelos los habían reunido para informarles algo importante. Los interesados, por supuesto, la misma Anna, Yoh y. . . Hao.

La Kyouyama se mordió el labio inferior. Odiaba a Hao, todo esto era por él. ¿Por qué tenía que estar vivo?, ¿por qué tuvo que regresar con los Asakura?.

_""¿Por qué arruina mi vida de esta manera?.""_

Se preguntaba la joven mujer mientras salía de la habitación al no haber nada más que decir.

Le dedicó una mirada llena de rencor al shaman de fuego cuando pasó a su lado.

_""¿Por qué regresaste?.""_

Fue lo que él leyó en su mente.

Que lo hiciera, eso es lo que la sacerdotisa quería. Ese hombre le estaba arruinando la vida, maldita sea!!.

*** Mi vida… ***

Susurró la itako, mirando el atardecer desde el balcón de su recamara.

La verdad es que no quería ver a nadie, ni que la viesen. Anna estaba. . . confundida, preocupada. De solo recordar la decisión de los ancianos, sentía que el mundo caía sobre ella.

*** Anna, eres libre de elegir a tu esposo: Yoh o Hao. Tienes un mes para decidir. ***

*** Genial, ahora solo me queda ese tiempo para decidir mi futuro. ***

Se dijo fastidiada, sin saber porque estaba tan molesta. No, si lo sabía. . .

Estaba molesta porque todos sus planes para futuro se habían venido abajo. Su matrimonio, su vida tranquila, todas esas decisiones que no había tomado pero que eran parte de su destino y que para ella estaban bien así.

Pero ahora todo era tan incierto. ¿Qué ella decidiera?. Nunca había tomado una decisión en toda su vida.

Más que furiosa, debía admitir que estaba asustada. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?, sería tan fácil elegir a Yoh, después de todo él fue su prometido desde el principio. . . pero algo la detenía y ese algo era la tremenda atracción que Hao ejercía sobre ella.

Sin darse cuenta, la itako se encontraba pensando en cada uno de los puntos buenos de los gemelos Asakura.

Yoh, por ejemplo, era amable, tranquilo; le cumpliría todos sus caprichos sin rezongar, sería el responsable de todos los quehaceres de la casa, se sometería ante ella. En pocas palabras, todo sería como hasta ahora, además. . .

*** Lo quiero tanto. ***

Murmuró, cerrando los ojos. No quería renunciar a Yoh.

Pero estaba Hao, él era tan. . . irresistible. ¿Qué otra palabra habría para describirlo?. Cada vez que ese hombre la mirada, Anna sentía un escalofrío recorrerla. Sabía lo que le esperaba si se casaba con él: loca pasión por el resto de su vida y eso era algo que ella ansiaba, ¿para qué negarlo?.

Ese hombre era tan tremendamente apuesto, fuerte e indomable.

*** Lo mejor sería quedarme con ambos. ***

Una triste sonrisa adornó el rostro de la rubia. Pensaba en tonterías, solo eso.

Siguió mirando al cielo, sin saber que los dos motivos de su indecisión, la miraban de cerca.

Yoh estaba preocupado, por supuesto, el más afectado era él. Anna iba a ser suya y de pronto se la quitaban de las manos para ofrecérsela a su hermano. Bueno, más o menos.

Por otro lado, con expresión lúgubre, el mayor de los Asakura no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la mujer. Hao la quería para él, si, pero tampoco quería obligarla. Podía hacerlo, someterla a sus deseos, de hecho ella era la razón por la que él estaba aquí.

Hao sonrió travieso, siempre quedaba el método largo y tradicional: la seducción, el cortejo y que mejor que compartir el reto con su hermanito.

*** ¿Qué dices, Yoh?, ¿crees poder vencerme?. ***

*** Estas demente. ***

*** Ella es el premio. ***

Yoh frunció el ceño. Anna no era un trofeo y sin embargo, sin embargo. . .

*** Te arrepentirás cuando ella me elija. ***

Yoh suspiró resignado. Tenía que seguir el juego al que el shaman de fuego lo invitaba, era la única forma.

*** Bien dicho, esa es la actitud. ***

El joven de largos cabellos impactó su mano en la espalda de su gemelo, como si quisiera darle ánimos. Más Yoh terminó en el suelo por la tremenda fuerza del shaman.

*** Te odio. ***

Decía el más joven; una de sus cejas temblando, tratando de contener el coraje.

Yoh no podía creer que hubiese aceptado la propuesta de su hermano.

**Sin finalizar.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tenía tremendas ganas de escribir esto.

Y estoy muy contenta con este primer capítulo, me gustó mucho ^^'.

Siempre es HAOxANNA o YOHxANNA, pero quería poner a los tres juntos.

Esto es un HAOxANNAxYOH.

*****

Este fanfiction fue escrito por MAEDA AI. Y es material de Fallen angel.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, y una falta de respeto para ustedes y para mí.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 19 de Enero de 2008.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

—— No presto mis Fanfictions. ——

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Chapter 2

**Esposa de los Asakura.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

.:: Capitulo 2 ::.

Anna, embelesada, admiraba el paisaje, aunque también le dedicaba una mirada al Asakura de vez en cuando.

Bueno, era muy sospechoso. De pronto Hao la invitó a salir de forma tan amable, tratándola con delicadeza.

No, así no era Hao Asakura. Pero todo había sido muy divertido; la itako se había olvidado, al menos por un momento, de que tenía una obligación que cumplir como futura esposa de los Asakura.

Él, el demonio de fuego, la había invitado a salir. Y se negó, por supuesto, pero no sabía que el castaño de largos cabellos podía ser tan insistente. . . y aceptó.

Fue agradable viajar sobre el espíritu de fuego; ver el hermoso paisaje debajo de ellos, el aire acariciándole la cara.

*** Fue relajante. ***

Susurró la joven, mostrando una sutil y amarga sonrisa.

*** Vamos, Anna. ***

La rubia alzó la mirada; estaba tan distraída, sin darse cuenta, habían descendido a un lindo lugar apartado del resto de la civilización.

Y Hao le invitaba a disfrutar de dicho lugar. Hermoso, no habría otra palabra para describirlo.

La sacerdotisa pareció hipnotizada con el inmenso verde, manchado por uno que otro color de las flores y un estanque bajo una pequeña cascada que les regalaba agua pura.

*** ¿Te gusta?.** *

Preguntó el moreno, mientras veía como su compañera se quitaba los zapatos y se permitía relajarse en el agua.

*** Es… hermoso!. ***

*** Así como tú. ***

La Kyouyama dobló las cejas, enojada. Ya sabía por dónde iba el asunto, así que no pudo evitar preguntarle al shaman la razón por la que la había llevado hasta allí, haciéndolo sonreír complacido. Esa mujer simplemente no se dejaba engañar. . . eso le gustaba.

*** No me culpes por querer ganar algunos puntos. Si has de elegir, que sea al mejor. ***

*** Ya, y ese eres tú, supongo. ***

La expresión del muchacho se tornó seria mientras se acercaba a la joven de ojos negros, compartiendo con ella la fría agua bajo sus pies.

*** También quiero presentarte mis disculpas. ***

Le decía a la rubia, acariciándole una de las mejillas, obligándola a mirarlo.

La Kyouyama se perdió en los oscuros ojos del shaman de fuego. Tan sombríos, expresaban tantas cosas, su infinita sabiduría, la experiencia de tres vidas. . . la soledad. Esos ojos eran tan tristes y tan hermosos al mismo tiempo.

Anna simplemente se dejó envolver por el demonio y se perdió en el profundo y apasionado beso que este le dio.

Embriagante, ¿le estaba robando la fuerza?; insaciable, ¿hacia tanto que no besaba a una chica?. Imposible, él era tremendamente irresistible. ¿Por qué le estaba correspondiendo con la misma intensidad, con desesperación?.

La itako comprendió que había caído en el hechizo de aquel hombre. ¡No le importó!. Era hermoso lo que sentía y se abandonó de tal forma a aquel beso, que la sacerdotisa no supo en qué momento Hao la tomó entre sus brazos para llevarla a la orilla del estanque, recostándola sobre el césped.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, el shaman yacía encima suyo, aprisionándola bajo su ancho tórax, llenándola de besos mientras sus manos ansiosas la recorrían con lujuria. Cada curva, cada línea sutil y delicada, quería memorizarla. La figura de Anna era, era. . .

*** ¡Exquisita!. ***

Le susurró al oído, haciéndola estremecer.

Detenerse, detenerlo, lo pensó por un instante, más la Kyouyama no tuvo ni la fuerza ni el deseo de hacerlo. ¿Cómo desistir de algo tan hermoso?.

*** Ahh, espera, mmm!!!. ***

Un pequeño gemido escapó de los dulces labios de la rubia. Hao la había despojado de su vestido, haciéndole sentir el contacto piel con piel.

Con increíble sutileza, el moreno se deshizo del sostén, palpando los pequeños senos cuyos rosados pezones se erguían ante él.

El Asakura se tomó un momento para contemplarla con total atención; sus negros ojos brillando intensamente producto de la pasión y el deseo. Sus mejillas teñidas en carmín, su boquita entreabierta, invitándolo a saciarse de ella.

Sus senos pequeños, pero firmes, suaves. . . perfectos; la suave curva de su cintura, las pantaletas cubriendo la promesa de placer que le brindaría su intima flor y las frágiles piernas que se le antojaba acariciar. Y mil ochenta y su bandada roja enredados en su cuerpo y sus manos, la hacían ver irreal.

Hao se había dado cuenta de la pequeña y frágil que se veía la itako, a su lado. Y tan irresistible, al grado de orillarlo a la locura por poseerla.

*** Eres… realmente bella, hermosa. ***

Le dijo él, delineando los labios cubiertos por tenue rosa, casi imperceptible.

La besó con hambre, despojándola de la última prenda, sin poder esperar ya más.

Hao acarició la intimidad de la joven, buscando el hinchado clítoris, frotándolo casi desquiciado al encontrarlo, regalándole un fuerte orgasmo a la rubia mujer.

*** Ha-Hao… ***

La agitada respiración de la sacerdotisa, la humedad que se desprendía de su vagina. . . ella estaba lista. Así que el shaman la besó nuevamente al tiempo en que tomaba lugar entre las piernas de la Kyouyama, frotando su hombría contra los pliegues íntimos que se abrían para recibirlo.

Anna estaba tan mojada y era tan cálida y suave, su respiración acariciaba su cuello y su oreja; el moreno se volvió loco de amor y empujó fuerte y profundo, penetrándola completamente de una sola vez.

*** Imbécil!!… ***

Chilló la joven, cerrando los ojos; lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

_""No te das cuenta que es mi primera vez.""_

Él leyó en su mente poco antes de llenarle de besos el rostro, diciéndole una y otra vez lo mucho que lo sentía.

*** Baka!. ***

Susurró más calmada.

Anna alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos tristes del shaman.

*** Gomen na. ***

Lo escuchó decir mientras le acariciaba una de las mejillas.

Se mantuvieron así por unos momentos, mirándose, acariciándose y besándose. Cuando el dolor disminuyó, la misma Anna comenzó a ondular las caderas, buscando el contacto de aquel hombre, sentirlo dentro suyo, frotando su blanca piel contra la canela del Asakura.

La Kyouyama cruzó las piernas alrededor de su amante, gimiendo sonoramente al tiempo en que cerraba los ojos y rasguñaba la espalda del moreno.

La mujer se arqueaba a cada embestida que le daba el demonio de fuego, clavando las uñas en su ancha espalda con cada delicioso vaivén. Y gemía, pidiéndole más cada vez que el parecía alejarse de ella, tan solo para impulsarse y volver a penetrarla con fuerza.

Continuaron con esta danza por un rato. Segundos, minutos, ¿qué importaba?.

Era el fuego más hermoso, insofocable, a pesar de que sus cuerpos se buscaban mutuamente, tratando de calmar las llamas.

*** Hao, n-no pares, no… ***

La rubia itako se aferró al muchacho cuando sintió venir el orgasmo.

La excitación se liberó en deliciosas pulsaciones en su vagina, estimulando el pene del shaman. Y ella no dejaba de besarlo, mientras su vagina le regalaba la caricia más hermosa al Asakura.

El moreno fue vencido por las contracciones del sexo de la chica, apretando con fuerza ojos y dientes al tiempo en que liberaba su esencia en el cansado cuerpo de la mujer.

Hao se colapsó sobre ella, llenándola de él y su semilla.

Con las respiraciones agitadas, Hao buscó la pequeña mano de su compañera y entrelazó sus dedos mientras la besaba con cansada pasión. Anna le permitió probar las mieles de su boca.

*** Fu, fue… intenso… ***

La escuchó confesarle, mientras él liberaba sus labios y bajaba hasta aprisionar su pezón derecho, lamiéndolo, succionando con ternura.

*** Hermoso! ***

Anna cerró los ojos; una sutil sonrisa adornando su linda cara.

Estaba. . . satisfecha y disfrutaba del suave y cansado baile que Hao se empeñaba mantener, aun dentro de ella.

*** Estoy aquí por ti, Anna… para ti. ***

*** ¡Hao! ***

La itako besó la frente del demonio de fuego para luego abrazarlo, él se acomodó sobre sus suaves pechos, escuchando el latir del corazón de la dama. Así se mantuvieron por largo rato, la Kyouyama acariciando los largos cabellos de aquel hombre que se había entregado a ella, a la orilla de una cascada.

Cansados, satisfechos. Anna era de él y Hao era de ella. Todo habría sido perfecto de no haber sido por Yoh. . .

_""Yoh... ¿qué voy a hacer?.""_

Aquel pensamiento fue el que evitó que la sacerdotisa disfrutara de su reciente entrega, atormentándose en cambio.

**Sin finalizar.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

LEMON.

¿Por qué dejé que Hao fuese el primero?.

Bueno, Hao es guapísimo e irresistible, ¡lo adoro!. Por supuesto, sigue Yoh.

Pero después. . .

Esto es un HAOxANNAxYOH.

*****

_-- REVIEWS --_

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Annasak2  
Meliii  
Naliamel** --un fic similar a este?, dónde?--  
**Keiy-It.H-  
Priss  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
Anna Haruno  
Asakura96  
Roshio Asakura  
Lucia & Shadow** --Arigatou. POR TODO. ¿que puedo decir?, amo a Horo y me halagan mucho sus comentarios sobre mis fics y mi web. Asi que se los recompensaré ^^... este fic, segun yo, es el más fuerte que he escrito y estoy segura que les gustará, bueno, eso espero ¬¬'... MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS T_T --

*****

Este fanfiction fue escrito por MAEDA AI. Y es material de Fallen angel.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, y una falta de respeto para ustedes y para mí.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 19 de Enero de 2008.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

—— No presto mis Fanfictions. ——

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Chapter 3

**Esposa de los Asakura.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

.:: Capitulo 3 ::.

*** ¡Maldito seas, Hao!. Eso no es lo que habíamos acordado. ***

Gritó el menor de los Asakura, furioso, molesto en verdad.

Y miraba a su hermano con tanta rabia, que pareciera querer matarlo y de hecho, si. . . si quería matarlo.

Más Hao se mantenía tranquilo, mirando al horizonte. Un simple "lo siento" escapó de sus labios, pero fue mero acto reflejo, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a su gemelo, lo que enfureció a más a Yoh.

*** Maldición, ¿por qué?!. *** _Finalmente el menor explotó, sujetando a Hao por el cuello de la camisa._ *** ¿Por qué le hiciste el amor?, dime. ***

El shaman de fuego torció la boca, desafiando a su hermano con la mirada.

Necio, eso es lo que era Yoh, un necio.

*** ¿Te habrías resistido tu?. ***

El más joven desvió la mirada, diciéndolo todo con su silencio. Apretó los dientes y soltó de mala manera al otro shaman.

*** Yo quería ser el primero en tenerla. ***

La voz de Yoh sonó triste, decepcionada. Ese era un pequeño capricho que, como prometido de la rubia, quería tener. Él había esperado ese momento por mucho tiempo y ahora, Hao. . . ¡maldición!.

*** Si de algo sirve. *** _Escuchó al pelilargo._ *** Lo eché a perder. ***

*** Ahhh?. ***

*** Fui un estúpido desesperado y la… lastimé. ***

*** ¡Te voy a matar!. ***

El joven de largos cabellos giró el rostro, evitando los furiosos ojos de su gemelo.

El simple hecho de recordar las lágrimas que Anna derramó, le dolía.

Yoh se le fue encima, dispuesto a estrangular a su propio hermano. Si no fue capaz de borrarlo del mapa por su intento de exterminar la humanidad, si lo haría por lastimar a la rubia itako.

*** Ya cálmate, ella terminó disfrutándolo. ***

No había burla ni presunción en las palabras del Asakura. Era sincero, más el menor lo veía de otra manera. Sus pupilas se tornaron descoloridas, ahora si lo iba a matar.

El shaman de fuego se zafó de las garras de su hermano, dispuesto a salir de la habitación, no sin antes, decir. . .

*** Ahora es tu turno, podrías hacerlo mejor, no desperdicies esa oportunidad. ***

Tras dichas palabras, Hao se perdió en los pasillos de la pensión, dejando a Yoh tirado en el suelo y mirando atentamente el techo, pensando en cómo sería tener a la sacerdotisa entre sus brazos, y si no lo echaría a perder.

**~*~**

**~*~**

**~*~**

La rubia deslizó la puerta para encontrarse con su ex-prometido.

Desvió la mirada, no podía verlo a los ojos. De cierta forma se sentía avergonzada, incluso sentía que le había sido infiel, aun cuando no era así.

*** ¿Podemos hablar?. ***

La itako no respondió, tan solo permitió al moreno entrar a su habitación, aunque lo que Anna menos quería fuese hablar.

Solo silencio era lo que los rodeaba; incomodo, pesado y sofocante. ¿Hablar?. Lo que menos quería ella era enfrentarse a Yoh en ese instante.

Tampoco podía dormir, no cuando apenas cerraba los ojos y recordaba a Hao haciéndole el amor.

*** ¿Lo quieres?. *** _Preguntó el moreno, logrando que la joven por fin lo mirase, obteniendo toda su atención._ ***Si tu lo quieres, yo… me haré a un lado y… ***

El shaman no pudo continuar. Pensaba que debía estar loco, pues solo estaba diciendo tonterías. Se la estaba entregando en bandeja de plata, por Kami.

El hombre se sentía estúpido en ese momento. Se suponía que estaba ahí para tratar de ganar puntos con la Kyouyama, convencerla de que él era el hombre indicado para ella, pero estaba desperdiciando su única oportunidad, la misma que tuvo Hao y que él bien supo aprovechar.

_""Soy un idiota.""_

El menor de los Asakura bajó la mirada. Ya había metido la pata y no sabía cómo arreglar esto.

Pero entonces, cuando todo lo creyó perdido, la sacerdotisa se acercó a él.

*** ¿Tu no me quieres?. ¿Quieres librarte de mí?. ***

Preguntó ella; su voz suave, sus negros ojos envueltos en tristeza.

*** No, no… Anna, yo te amo, yo… ¡te amo!. ***

Decía el Asakura. Tantos años juntos y esta era la primera vez que le dedicaba aquellas palabras.

Yoh la abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la mujer que, a pesar de todo, aun quería.

La Kyouyama estaba confundida; tristeza y felicidad mezcladas en su pobre corazón.

¿Qué estaba pasando?, poco a poco fueron cayendo sobre el futon.

Tenían toda una noche para preguntárselo el uno al otro y entenderlo. . . juntos.

**Sin finalizar.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Les decía que era el turno de Yoh, pero el lemon viene después.

Por supuesto el menor de los gemelos tenía que ser más tierno y sutil.

Ya describí la pasión de Hao, ahora voy con la pasión de Yoh. . . ¿pasión?.

Esto es un HAOxANNAxYOH.

*****

**_... REVIEWS ..._**

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Naliamel** --Gracias. Ya sentía que me habían volado este fic T_T, pero este es su debut ^0^--  
**Katsumi Kurosawa** --Tranquila, esto va empezando--  
**Meliii** --Gracias. Aqui Anna con Yoh, sorry ^^--  
**Bixolo** --Muchas gracias. Más lemon justo aqui--  
**Lucia & Shadow **--Muchas gracias por leer este y otros fics mios. No tardaré mucho actualizando este. El fic HHxA que tengo de proyecto está bloqueado TT, echemosle la culpa a mi reciente e incontrolable vicio por el ichiruki en Bleach ¬¬' --  
**Priss **--Calor?, no tanto como otras veces, jeje ^//^--  
**Anna Haruno **--Qué puedo decir?, tengo preferencia por Hao, pero fue justo, él ganó--

*****

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de _Fallen angel._

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, y una falta de respeto para ustedes y para mí.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 19 de Enero de 2008.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

—— No presto mis Fanfictions. ——

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	4. Chapter 4

**Esposa de los Asakura.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

.:: Capitulo 4 ::.

La mano temblorosa de Yoh, recorría el exquisito cuerpo de la itako, aun por encima de las ropas. Su pequeña cintura, la fina curva que le daba forma de mujer, parecía ser el lugar que más le gustaba al shaman, pues se aferraba a ella y la acariciaba insistente, sin pretender soltarla.

Pero toda Anna le parecía hermosa y perfecta. Su rostro fino y estilizado, esos lindos ojos negros e inexpresivos, pero que brillaban con intensidad ahora mismo por culpa de la pasión. Su boquita entreabierta, como esperando ser besada; sus pechos, pequeños, suaves y firmes, y sus manos aterciopeladas que lo hacían estremecer.

*** Te amo. ***

Le susurró al oído el shaman al tiempo en que su mano derecha se colaba bajo la blusa de la itako, palpando y oprimiendo los pechos de la joven.

Una corriente eléctrica los impactó a ambos. Era delicioso, en verdad era hermoso el poder tocar a Anna de esa manera, como profanar el paraíso.

*** Ahh, Yoh… ***

Un gemido se escapó de los labios de la sacerdotisa.

Entrecerró los ojos, no, esto era irreal. No podía, no debía. Ya se había entregado a Hao, tan solo una noche atrás. ¿Cómo podía tener tanto descaro para meterse con el hermano ahora?. Y si bien era más lógico que hiciera esto con el menor de los gemelos, aun así se sentía como una cualquiera.

*** Ya, yamete, Yoh… ***

*** No me lo pidas, Annita, no puedo… ***

Un nuevo beso surgió entre la pareja, y la rubia de ojos negros ya no pudo resistirse más.

Sus frágiles brazos se aferraron al cuello del shaman, entregándose sin importarle nada más. Las manos de la itako se recrearon en el atractivo rostro de su ex–prometido.

Su mirar era tan distinto al de Hao. Los ojos de Yoh desbordaban amor, por supuesto pudo hallar la lujuria y el deseo, pero el sentimiento que imperaba era aquel de cuatro letras, ese que el shaman king le profesaba.

La Kyouyama bajó la mirada, confundida al no saber que sentir ahora; no podía sacarse a Hao de la cabeza, pero Yoh igual estaba invadiendo sus pensamientos.

Aun distraída, la rubia deslizó las manos por el pecho del moreno, causándole escalofríos.

En silencio, el Asakura la despojó tranquilamente de cada prenda. Al contemplar a su Annita tan solo en ropa interior, le temblaron las manos y le costó en verdad no hacerle el amor sin estar ella completamente desnuda.

Si la mente del castaño no funcionaba muy bien que digamos, al quitarse Anna la poca ropa que aún le quedaba, definitivamente el shaman perdió la facultad de pensar.

Besaba, acariciaba y amaba, nada era claro, solo que la chica de ojos negros se hallaba bajo su cuerpo en espera de ser tomada. Y a diferencia de lo que hizo con ella, el muchacho se desnudó rápidamente, ansioso por reunirse con la hermosa rubia y formar uno con sus cuerpos.

Yoh no supo donde se le olvidó la timidez, pues sostenía a la sacerdotisa por la cintura mientras su boca se negaba a soltar aquel pezón que succionaba con frenesí.

La chica cerró los ojos y gimió con sutileza ante el delicioso cosquilleo que el moreno le hacía sentir.

Sofocada, así se sentía, quería alejarlo y no a la vez. Al final, Anna terminó entregándose, aferrando las manos a los alborotados cabellos del chico y lanzando contra él sus caderas, en busca de fricción con aquel miembro viril que se le antojaba sobremanera.

*** Yoh… ¡ya!. ***

El moreno dobló las cejas, casi asustado. Temía tantas cosas, lastimarla, aunque dado que Hao la tuvo primero, quizá ya no debía preocuparse por eso, y hablando de Hao. . . no quería ni pensar que la rubia lo comparase con su hermano mayor, aunque era casi seguro que así fuese, pero lo que más asustaba al Asakura y lo ponía nervioso, era no hacer las cosas bien. No hacerle sentir placer. . . lo aterraba.

Afortunadamente para él, la itako siguió ondulando las caderas en busca de él, provocándolo y desesperándose ella aun más, para al fin encontrar su objetivo.

El shaman se acomodó torpemente entre las piernas de la sacerdotisa; temblando, tomó su pene y lo guió a la entrada de la vagina que se le ofrecía.

Yoh se mordió los labios y la penetró. . . la mujer lanzó un grito y una maldición.

*** Baka, aun me duele. ***

El moreno se detuvo en seco. Vaya, así que después de todo si la había lastimado.

Lo sentía tanto, había sido tan efusivo y brusco al penetrarla casi completamente de una sola embestida.

*** Gomen nasai. ***

Se disculpó mientras la joven respiraba agitada, tratando de olvidarse del dolor.

Definitivamente le faltaba la experiencia que Hao derrochaba, pero en ese momento ya no importaba.

Anna comenzó a empujar las caderas al encuentro del pene del shaman, ansiando que la llenase lo más hondo posible.

El castaño tan solo se aferró a la cintura de la rubia, permitiéndole a esta complacerse y saciarse con su ancha espina.

*** Anna, Annita!!. ***

Yoh se mordió el labio inferior, embelesado con los gestos y sonidos de placer que ella le regalaba.

La itako se arqueó al tiempo en que lanzaba un profundo gemido; su vagina se contraía ante el orgasmo que la recorría.

*** Y-Yoh, aahhh… ***

Y al escucharla gritando su placer, el Asakura ya no pudo contenerse más.

Dominado por el placer, el moreno refregó desesperadamente sus caderas contra la vulva de la rubia mujer, penetrándola fuerte y profundamente, deleitando a ambos con el más exquisito roce entre sus sexos.

Delicioso, desesperado. Con las pupilas desteñidas y contraídas, el shaman comenzó a gemir con su ronca voz para terminar arqueándose igual que su amada y derramar su semen dentro de ella. Al sentir esto, la sacerdotisa tuvo un nuevo clímax, justo cuando el pene del Asakura se hinchaba dentro suyo para llenarla con su esencia.

Loco, fuerte, irreal, así había sido su primera entrega.

Respirando agitado, el castaño se colapsó sobre el delicado cuerpo de la rubia de ojos negros, negándose a abandonar el cálido vacio entre las piernas de la mujer.

*** Gomen na. ***

Se disculpó él, confundiendo a la itako, quien no sabía ni entendía el motivo de esas palabras.

*** No soy así, desesperado, brusco… ese no fui yo. ***

Anna se permitió una sonrisa mientras acariciaba los cabellos del shaman King.

Pues a ella le había gustado, así que sus disculpas salían sobrando.

Mantuvieron el agradable silencio que los acompañó hasta que ambos se percataron que la virilidad del muchacho mantenía la deliciosa dureza. Se miraron fijamente, compartiendo una traviesa sonrisa. Debían aprovechar esa erección.

Yoh volvió a mecer las caderas, en una danza al compás de los dulces gemidos de su amada.

Iba a vengarse de su hermano, oh si, pues si bien Hao fue el primero en hacerle el amor a la Kyouyama, Yoh se jactaría de no haberla soltado en toda la noche.

**Sin finalizar.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eso, Yoh, así se hace ^0^.

Por supuesto tenía que surgir la comparación entre ambos shamanes. Hao el salvaje apasionado; Yoh el cuidadoso y amoroso.

Es buena la comparación, pero definitivamente será mejor juntar esas personalidades en una misma entrega, ¿verdad?.

Esto es un HAOxANNAxYOH.

*****

**Katsumi Kurosawa **--Lo ideal sería elegir, pero bueno--  
**Hikaru-Hoshi **--Debería elegir, pero es realmente dificil ^^--  
**Bixolo **--Y lo habrá, pero más adelante, por ahora, un poquito con Yoh ^^--  
**Lucia & Shadow --**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. Yoh hizo acto de presencia... y de muchas cosas más ^^, espero les haya gustado. Lo mejor ya se vine, pronto, muy pronto. Creo que las sorprenderé y espero que sea para bien ¬¬'. Me da mucho gusto saber que han leido varios de mis demás fics, ARIGATOU. Bueno, de Asuka Ishida ya no he sabido nada, yo igual estoy esperando leer la continuación de su fic. Igual ya lei el fic que me recomendaron, me gustó mucho, siempre me gustará el HHxA--  
**Anna Haruno **--Lemon aqui. Espero haber cumplido un poquito con tu punto de vista de yoh, yo creo que si, al menos un poquito ^^--  
**Priss **--De Hao te sorprenderás, creeme. Por ahora, conformate, please, con Yoh ^^--  
**Melii **--Creo que tienes el mismo problema que Anna, bueno, todas lo tenemos. Es dificil escoger entre los dos, pero de ahi se desprende el proposito de este fic--  
**Karina Natsumi **--Gracias, espero este capitulo también te haya gustado--

*****

Este fanfiction fue escrito por MAEDA AI. Y es material de Fallen angel.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, y una falta de respeto para ustedes y para mí.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 19 de Enero de 2008.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

—— No presto mis Fanfictions. ——

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	5. Chapter 5

*** Esposa de los Asakura. ***

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

.:: Capitulo 5 ::.

Anna bajó la mirada hasta sus manos que oprimían fuertemente la tela de su vestido.

Sus labios temblaban ligeramente. No había una respuesta, los abuelos se la estaban pidiendo, impacientes, pero ella no la tenía. Maldición, esto era tan difícil. ¿Por qué no la dejaron elegir desde el principio?, habría escogido a Yoh y asunto arreglado.

Pero no, la obligaron a esperar determinado tiempo, el necesario para que ese par de gemelos la sedujeran, cada uno a su manera.

¿Y de que sirvió el vendito plazo?. . .

_""Si los quiero a los dos.""_

Pensaba la rubia, desesperada pues su vida estaba más turbia que nunca.

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué tuvo que acostarse con ellos?. Esos dos la habían hecho sentir emociones que jamás llegó a imaginar y quería sentirlas nuevamente. . . con ambos.

Si, estaba loca, eso pensaba de sí misma, pero no era su culpa. A fin de cuentas Hao e Yoh eran uno solo al principio, así que si le gustaban tantas cosas de ambos, no eran más que aquellas que se complementaban, las que formaban un solo individuo.

¿Cómo le pedían elegir entre los dos Asakura?. ¿Podría la Kyouyama escoger la dulzura de Yoh y renunciar a la pasión desmedida de Hao?. No, eso era simplemente imposible.

_""Los quiero a los dos para mi… solo para mí.""_

Se decía la rubia mentalmente, sabiendo que deseaba algo imposible.

Era una egoísta locura que ninguno de los shamanes aceptaría.

La itako suspiró hondo, alzó la cara y habló por fin. . .

*** Lo siento mucho, yo… no puedo elegir. ***

Ambos ancianos miraron reprobatoriamente a la joven.

Esto no era un juego, se necesitaban herederos que mantuviesen vivo al clan. Definitivamente la sacerdotisa había escogido el peor momento para comportarse como una niña.

*** Anna, tu conducta es inaceptable. Comprenderás que tendremos que decidir por ti. ***

*** Si. ***

Para ese momento, la rubia se mordía fuertemente el labio inferior, tratando inútilmente de retener las lágrimas, pues estas ya habían mojado su lindo rostro.

*** Será con Yoh, yo me encargaré de los preparativos… no hay más que decir. ***

Tras las palabras de Kino, ella y su esposo abandonaron la pensión EN y Funbari, apresurados por casar a uno de sus nietos y preservar la familia.

Anna no pudo más y se desmoronó en llanto. Si esa decisión hubiese sido tomada mucho antes, ella no estaría sufriendo ahora.

Se giró pues, dispuesta a refugiarse en su alcoba antes de que cualquiera de los gemelos la viese en ese estado. . .

Demasiado tarde. Hao e Yoh estaban justo en la entrada, contemplándola en silencio.

*** Annita, lo siento, yo… ***

El menor quería decirle algo: que ella no debía casarse con él si no quería. Más la itako salió apresurada de allí, negándose a enfrentarlos.

El shaman de fuego torció los labios. La mente de la rubia era tan nítida en esos momentos, que él pudo leerla y conocer sus deseos, así como la causa de su desesperante dolor.

Hao estaba furioso y no por la decisión de los viejos, no por el hecho de que sería el estúpido de su hermano y no él el que desposara a la belleza de ojos negros.

La última vez esa hubiese sido la razón de su coraje, pero no ahora. Eran las lágrimas de Anna lo que le molestaba.

*** ¿Qué haremos?. ***

Escuchó, a sus espaldas, la patética voz de su gemelo, esa voz que denotaba que Yoh tenía los ánimos por los suelos.

Entonces el castaño de largos cabellos sonrió. Si la Kyouyama no podía escoger, si los quería a los dos, entonces él no veía ningún problema.

*** Oye, Yoh… ¿sabes por qué del llanto de Anna?. ***

*** Claro, porque te quiere a ti. ***

El menor susurró con marcada molestia, desviando la mirada casi instantáneamente.

*** No so baka. Ella está triste porque quiere estar con ambos. ***

Yoh alzó el rostro; sus mejillas se colorearon rojas, sorprendido ante la afirmación de su hermano.

_""¿Annita quería eso?.""_

Yoh sacudió la cabeza mientras Hao soltaba tremenda carcajada al descubrir los no puros pensamientos de su reflejo.

*** Así es, a ti y a mí al mismo tiempo. ***

*** Pero eso no se puede, Hao. ***

*** Ah no?, ¿por qué?. ***

El menor se rascó la cabeza. Pues porque para empezar los abuelos se escandalizarían y jamás lo permitirían, y por supuesto, porque él no quería compartir a la itako.

*** ¿Quieres verla llorar?. Siendo ella solo para ti, pero sin ser plenamente feliz. ***

La expresión del shaman de fuego era seria, haciendo que su hermano se diese cuenta de que ver llorar a la rubia mujer por su culpa, era lo que él menos deseaba.

*** Pero, ¿y los abuelos?. ***

*** Si meten sus narices en esto, ¡los matamos y ya!. ***

*** Pero, Hao… ***

*** Entiende, Yoh, nosotros seremos los líderes de la familia. Y solo Anna importa; hacerla feliz, solo eso. ***

El segundo de los gemelos suspiró al escuchar atentamente al mayor.

Hao tenía razón y si él era capaz de hacer a un lado su orgullo y sus celos, él también. La felicidad de la itako era lo único, además por fin le darían verdadero significado a eso de: la esposa de los Asakura.

*** Pues bien, ya está decidido. ***

Dicho esto, el shaman de fuego le dio la espalda a su hermano, dispuesto a echar a andar esta locura.

*** ¡¿Ahora?!, digo… ¿q-qué vamos a hacer exactamente?. ***

El joven de largos cabellos sonrió, entre travieso y burlón, disfrutando de la inocencia de su gemelo.

*** Hacerle el amor, ¿qué más?. ***

*** ¿Lo, los dos al mismo tiempo?. ***

*** Esa es la idea. ***

El mayor de los Asakura se encaminó a la recamara de la rubia, dejando a su reflejo con la palabra en la boca.

Hao. . . ese sinvergüenza le estaba proponiendo hacer un trío, maldita sea. Esto era demasiado inmoral.

Yoh siguió a su gemelo, no estando muy seguro de lo que iba a pasar.

Estaba temblando, no de miedo sino de nervios. Sabía que Anna lo iba a matar por esta locura.

**Sin finalizar.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ahh, ¡qué emoción!.

Me gustó este capítulo, que si bien no tiene lemon, adelanta bastante de lo que se viene.

Sinceramente siento que los siguientes capítulos son más fuertes, así que si quieren dejar de leer el fic. . . este es el momento.

Ya lo había mencionado: Hao e Yoh al mismo tiempo. . . ¡me encanta la idea! ^¬^.

Esto es un HAOxANNAxYOH.

*****

**DEBIDO A LA POCA AUDIENCIA QUE HA TENIDO ESTE FIC, PENSABA NO SEGUIR PUBLICANDOLO, PERO AUNQUE SEA UNA SOLA PERSONA LA QUE DEJE REVIEWS, ESTE FIC SEGUIRÁ. ADEMÁS YA CASI SE ACABA ¬¬'.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN ESTADO LEYENDO ESTE FIC T_T.**

**Katsumi Kurosawa** --Gracias por leer. Aqui un capitulo nuevo, ojalá te guste--  
**Hikaru-Hoshi **--Arigatou. Este capitulo es más o menos de relleno, pero en el se revela lo que ya sospechabas, que estos tres van a armarla en grande ^^'--  
**Naliamel **--Muchas gracias. Espero se te haya hecho más tranquila la navegación por mi web; gracias por visitarla--  
**Melii **--Gracias. Si, será un trio, jeje. Ya se viene, ojalá te guste--  
**Nakontany --**Arigatou. Si, exactamente la pervertida idea que cruzó tu mente, es lo que pretendo hacer jajajajaja -risa malefica ¬¬'- Como dices, nos evitamos problemas, pues los dos son perfectos y es dificil elegir a uno. Asi que tu sueño está a punto de volverse realidad ^^'. El cambio se dio en este fic (es que tengo debilidad por Hao, aunque mi favorito es Horo Horo ¬¬'). Espero cumplir tus expectativas en el siguiente capitulo--  
**Anna Haruno **--Arigatou. Es que es Yoh, como dices, me es dificil imaginarmelo un poco más fuerte tratándose de él ¬¬'. Asi es, Anna quiere a los dos y creo que todas... también ^^'--  
**Lucia & Shadow **--Muchas gracias. Espero que con la nueva de que si habrá un trio, este fic les siga interesando ^^'. He visto el fic que mencionan y he leido algunos capitulos, aunque ultimamente le he perdido la pista. Ojalá no se decepcionen de que Anna no eligirá a Yoh, no precisamente al menos ¬¬'--  
**Priss **--Arigatou. Asi es, juntos los tres por primera vez, al menos escrito por mi ¬¬', se pondrá fuerte, de veras.--  
**Marifer **--Gracias por leer. Bueno, de alguna manera, podría decirse que si eleighe a Yoh--

*****

Este fanfiction fue escrito por MAEDA AI. Y es material de Fallen angel.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, y una falta de respeto para ustedes y para mí.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 19 de Enero de 2008.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

—— No presto mis Fanfictions. ——

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	6. Chapter 6

**Esposa de los Asakura.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

.:: Capitulo 6 ::.

La lámpara del buró voló hasta impactarse con uno de los muros de la recamara.

*** Largo, no se me acerquen. ***

Gritó la rubia, asustada y escandalizada.

Ese par de desquiciados querían compartirla en la cama, ella lo leyó en la mente de Yoh. Anna apretó los dientes, le desesperaba ver la sonrisa triunfante de Hao y la risita estúpida de Yoh.

_""¿Acaso creen que soy un objeto para su mero gozo, que pueden decidir por mi?.""_

Con esto en mente y la furia en su punto más alto, la Kyouyama apretó con fuerza su mil ochenta, dispuesta a hacer de su recamara un campo de batalla, pero no contó con la velocidad del amo del fuego, quien la sujetó bruscamente, inmovilizándola por completo.

*** Suéltame, imbécil, ni se te ocurra tocarm… ***

Un beso silenció a la joven, quien aun se hallaba incrédula ante lo que estaba pasando.

La sacerdotisa era consciente absolutamente de todo, las cosas se sucedían tan rápido y sin embargo ella lo sentía en cámara lenta.

La itako se maldijo por qué toda su voluntad y esfuerzos eran nulos contra la fuerza física del shaman de fuego, cuyas toscas manos terminaron desgarrando ese vestido negro que a ella tanto le gustaba; la ropa íntima no tuvo mejor suerte.

Anna se sentía ultrajada y si embargo, se sacudió violentamente cuando el joven de largos cabellos prácticamente la arrojó sobre el futon para luego acomodarse encima suyo, dejando caer todo su peso sobre la espalda de la itako, inmovilizándola.

La piel canela de ese hombre la estaba quemando y la rubia bien sabía que deseaba a ese demonio, pero no así, cuando Hao prácticamente la estaba violando.

Lo que esos hermanos le proponían era una locura y sin embargo, sin embargo. . . No pudo evitar el gemido que escapó de sus labios cuando el mayor de los gemelos hundió un par de sus dedos en la vagina de la chica, encontrándola cálida y dispuesta.

*** Estas húmeda!. ***

Le susurró al oído el shaman; su voz tan ronca, casi un suspiro, la hizo temblar y olvidarse de todo, dejando hacer al moreno lo que le plazca con ella.

El castaño de largos cabellos reclamó los labios de la hermosa mujer, besándola, penetrando en su boca e incluso mordiéndola un par de veces.

Las cartas estaban echadas y no había vuelta atrás. Anna renunció a su voluntad en el momento en que el mayor de los Asakura la besó y se entregó a esta locura cuando el placer comenzó a recorrer su delicado cuerpo.

La sacerdotisa alzó la mirada y se encontró con Yoh, que si bien se había mantenido al margen de todo esto, ya se había despojado de sus ropas y se encontraba acariciando su erguido pene, ansiando unirse al juego entre su hermano y su novia. . . la de ambos.

La rubia lo miró suplicante, sus negros ojos opacos de lujuria, fue suficiente invitación para el shaman king, quien se reunió con la pareja.

El menor estaba nervioso. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora?. Estaba allí, de frente a la bella itako quien gemía llena de gozo y llena de Hao, pues el amo del fuego perdió la batalla contra la tentación y sin más, había clavado su duro miembro en la suave intimidad de la sacerdotisa.

*** Ahh, Hao… ***

La joven se arqueó al sentir a ese hombre penetrándola de forma brusca, casi salvaje, llevándola al límite del placer una y otra vez.

La Kyouyama alzó la mirada, gritando su placer, entonces puso atención en el hombre frente suyo. El menor de los gemelos parecía inmóvil, disfrutando del pecaminoso espectáculo que le brindaban su hermano y su ex–prometida.

*** Ven aquí, Yoh…. ***

La itako lo miró con ojitos brillantes, tomando entre sus suaves y pequeñas manos el pene del moreno, acariciándolo con lenta ternura, manteniendo sus negros ojos fijos en aquel pedazo de carne caliente.

Anna se mojó los labios, ansiando, saboreando para luego simplemente entreabrir aquellos y dejar a su lengua jugar con la virilidad del Asakura, haciéndolo estremecer. Pero no era suficiente, la mujer necesitaba mucho más, así que de pronto se hallaba succionando la cabeza de aquel pene. . . grande, duro. Cerró los ojos, estaba sumida en un trance erótico del que no quería salir.

La rubia alejó sus labios del miembro masculino y alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la de Yoh.

_""No lo hagas.""_

Pensó el shaman, consciente de lo que la chica quería hacer ahora.

La sacerdotisa volvió a inclinarse, esta vez dejando que su lengua recorriese las blandas esferas que sostenían el miembro del castaño. Anna simplemente se entretuvo succionando los testículos del shaman, delineándolos un par de veces con la lengua.

Yoh apretó ojos y dientes, soportando el placer que le recorría. La Kyouyama había protagonizado este acto en sus sueños menos puros y ahora. . .

*** A-Anna!!. ***

El menor de los gemelos suspiró agotado, pero más que nada sorprendido, pues la mujer había dejado de deleitarlo con sus atrevidos labios. Yoh abrió los ojos y su corazón se detuvo. . . Hao había sacado su miembro de la intimidad de la joven, obligándola a sentarse sobre sus caderas mientras él acariciaba las blancas piernas de la itako para luego separarlas totalmente.

*** Anda, Yoh, es tu turno. ***

Decía el demonio de fuego, invitando a su hermano a unirse a esta locura.

El Asakura no pudo resistir tal escena en la que Hao exponía el sexo de la sacerdotisa y esta sonreía sutilmente, ansiosa de sentir a Yoh ahora.

Y así fue, el menor de los hermanos poco tardó en reunirse con la rubia.

*** Annita… *** _Susurró, poco antes de acomodarse entre las piernas de la sacerdotisa y empujar hondo, clavando completamente su pene._ *** Ahhh, amor… ***

El shaman masajeó los senos de la mujer mientras iniciaba un lento baile en el que sus caderas iban y venían, chocando contra las de la Kyouyama, penetrándola una y otra vez.

*** Yoh, ohhh, Yoh!!… ***

Anna gimió agradada para luego asaltar los labios de su Yoh, respondiendo con locura a los embates de este hombre.

Hao sonrió al ver la escena. Se sentía complacido de que su hermano hiciese a un lado su timidez y se concentrase en la maravillosa mujer que tenía por prometida. Pero el pelilargo no se mantuvo como simple espectador del frenesí de esos dos, por el contrario, si le cedió su lugar a Yoh no fue por compartir a su amada. Hao no abandonaría la cálida intimidad de la itako si no fuese por una buena razón, y esa no era otra más que esta. . .

El demonio se posó de tras de la rubia de ojos negros, separando los dibujos que sostenían la frágil espalda, apuntando su pene al pequeño objetivo.

Presionó un poco, clavando la punta de su grueso miembro.

*** Ahh, matteee!!. . . ***

Susurró la joven, quien se separó de los labios de Yoh, recargándose en el pecho del hermano.

Anna giró el rostro, buscando a su otro amante, rogándole por no seguir, era doloroso. Más el shaman le sonrió travieso para luego besarla y sin más, clavar totalmente su grueso y duro pene. La Kyouyama gimió dolida al sentirse llena de tal manera. Algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus negros ojos, mojándole las mejillas.

*** Hao, detente, ¡la estas lastimando!. ***

Más lo único que consiguió Yoh con sus palabras, fue una sonrisa burlona de parte de su hermano, cuyas grandes manos se hallaban palpando los senos de la rubia, disfrutando de su suavidad y redondez.

*** Mejor disfrútalo mientras puedas, hermanito. ***

Fueron las palabras del mayor de los gemelos, quien comenzó a mecer las caderas con pasión brusca, casi salvaje, disfrutando del estrecho espacio anal de la itako, sintiendo a su hombría en verdad aprisionada.

Hao se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo en que sus ojos se desteñían por la excitación.

En ese momento Anna se olvidó del dolor y se concentró en el placer de aquella doble penetración. Yoh también agitaba las caderas, inspirado por la expresión y los gemidos de su querida Annita.

Ambos Asakura se pegaron completamente al pequeño cuerpo de la sacerdotisa, quien no podía moverse, aprisionada entre los shamanes, totalmente entregada a esta locura.

*** Ahh, motto, motto… ***

Anna terminó gritando en medio de su placer, rendida, sintió perfectamente como su orgasmo desencadenaba fuertes pulsaciones en su vagina, esa fuerte caricia que los gemelos no pudieron resistir y que los obligó a derramar su semen dentro de la joven.

Los morenos siguieron moviéndose, pero la Kyouyama en verdad no podía más. Así que simplemente y contra su voluntad, los gemelos abandonaron el cuerpo de la mujer que ambos amaban, tendiéndose cada uno al lado de la rubia, durmiendo por primera vez con ella protegida por los dos shamanes más poderosos que hayan pisado el planeta.

Era un alma que se había partido en dos, dando vida a dos hombres que profesaban el mismo sentimiento por la única mujer que podía ser parte de los Asakura.

**Sin finalizar.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Maeda esta sonrojada ^//^.

¿Cómo me atreví a escribir esto?. Creo que es de lo más fuerte que he escrito, aunque algo corto.

No me odien T_T. ¿Acaso creen que no sufrí cuando mi habitación pasó de fría a caliente? ¬¬'.

Esto es un HAOxANNAxYOH.

*****

**Katsumi Kurosawa** --MUCHAS GRACIAS. Ojalá te animes a hacer un trio en tu fic, lo dificil es animarse y lo demás viene solo ^^'. Es cierto, esta sección se está muriendo T_T--

**Hikaru-Hoshi** --Arigatou. Aqui la continuación, espero te guste y que la espera valiese la pena. GRACIAS--

**Bixolo** --GRACIAS. Espero que la emoción que sentiste se intensificara con este capitulo ^^'. Por cierto, no entendi lo de UVI, gomen T_T--

**Clau17** --MUCHAS GRACIAS. Es bueno saber que has leido este y otros fics mios, espero este capitulo te haya gustado--

**Patrick A'Sakura** --ARIGATOU. Ojalá la espera haya valido la pena, y aunque este capitulo no es muy largo tampoco, tiene lemon, además del trio prometido, ojalá te haya gustado--

**Naliamel** --GRACIAS. Aqui la continuación, no muy larga, pero llena de lemon. Bueno, mi sueño siempre fue que mis fics lograran 10 reviews por capitulo, casi en ninguno lo he logrado, salvo un par de casos, incluso los one-shots de otros animes no jalan más de un review, es frustrante realmente, pero aqui sigo ^^--

**Anna Haruno** --Muchas gracias. Me incluyo en las que quisieran estar con esos dos ^^. Bueno, el que Anna no pudiese elegir es un reflejo de mi forma de ver, y por lo que he leido en sus comentarios, de varias fans y es que esos dos son perfectos a su manera cada uno--

**Rally Hiwatari Valcov** --Gracias. Yo quisiera más reviews, pero es verdad, esta sección se está muriendo T_T. Por eso, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis fics--

**Lucia & Shadow** --Muchas gracias. Me alegra que el capitulo pasado les gustara y que además les arrancara una sonrisa ^^. Hablando de Hao... no saben a que extremos llega... espero no me odien al final por ello ¬¬'. Igual creo que esta loca idea le rondaba por la mente a muchas fans y quizá por ello me decidi a plasmaarla en palabras. No pude más, quise resistirme, pero no pude T_T--

**Melii** --Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo, no solo este fic, sino todos los que he escrito. Bueno, este en especial por lo que se viene ^^--

**Priss** --Arigatou. Tu desesperación llegó a su fin, bueno eso espero. Le di un poco de preferencia a Hao, supongo que eso te gustará, aunque cuando digo preferencia, lo digo muy en serio, al final creo que me odiaras--

*****

Este fanfiction fue escrito por MAEDA AI. Y es material de Fallen angel.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, y una falta de respeto para ustedes y para mí.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 19 de Enero de 2008.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

—— No presto mis Fanfictions. ——

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	7. Chapter 7

**Esposa de los Asakura.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

.:: Capitulo 7 ::.

*** Que quede bien claro que todo esto es culpa de ustedes. ***

Decía la itako con expresión indiferente, como si nada importante pasara en su vida.

No obstante, apenas hacia unos minutos se habían ido los abuelos, líderes de la familia Asakura, escandalizados y sin embargo, interesados por la decisión de la joven, quien elegía a ambos hermanos como prometidos y futuros esposos.

La rubia no sabía qué pensar sobre esto, pero al menos Hao se guardó su promesa de deshacerse de los ancianos.

*** Yo creo que en realidad es tu culpa, Annita. ***

La sacerdotisa giró el rostro y con una ceja en alto, miraba incrédula y confundida al shaman de fuego.

*** Yo?. ***

*** Por supuesto, es culpa tuya por no tener una hermana gemela. ***

La Kyouyama rió ligeramente, divertida con las incoherencias que este hombre recitaba, llamándolo idiota mientras una linda sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, cautivando al moreno, quien la tomó entre sus brazos, arrebatándole ansioso y brusco cuantos besos quiso.

Sus manos traviesas se colaron descaradas bajo la camisa escolar de la rubia, palpando sus pechos.

_""Si tuviese una hermana, no soportaría los celos de que te tuviese a ti o a Yoh.""_

Pensaba la itako. Y por cierto. . .

*** ¿Dónde está Yoh?. ***

El castaño de largos cabellos se llevó la mano a la cabeza, fingiendo amnesia.

*** Quizás haya acompañado a los viejos a la estación. Sería bueno que los llevara hasta Izumo, ¿no crees?. ***

*** Hao, ¡eres un tramposo!. ***

La rubia curveó los labios, ligeramente enojada con la sucia jugada del mayor de los gemelos. Aunque no podía negar que le gustaba y hasta le divertía este juego.

Hao e Yoh parecían un par de chiquillos compitiendo por ver quién pasaba más momentos a solas con la joven de ojos negros.

_""Pero yo prefiero tenerlos a los dos para mi solita.""_

Pensó la Kyouyama, más que complacida de tener toda la atención de ese par de apuestos hombres.

*** Annita… eres insaciable… ***

El Asakura rió al tiempo en que tomaba nuevamente entre sus brazos a la rubia mujer.

La había leído la mente y pretendía sacar provecho de ello. ¿Cómo?, simplemente estimulando toda esa pasión que la joven tenía. . . para él solo.

Sin más, el moreno de largos cabellos deslizó sus manos hasta la abundante carne bajo la espalda de la sacerdotisa, palpando, estrujando, acomodándose para después alzarla ligeramente y llevarla hasta el futon.

Anna rodeó la cintura del shaman con sus piernas, encendida y ansiosa. Fue un deleite sentir, aun sobre sus pantaletas, la virilidad del muchacho que adquiría dureza y tamaño al frotarse contra su vulva.

*** Hao!… ***

El nombre del moreno escapó de los labios de la rubia, apasionada, suplicante, así era la voz de la chica, quien una vez sobre el lecho, se negó a soltar a su amante y en cambio sus manos iban y venían desesperadas, tocando, acariciando, sintiendo a ese hombre tan excitante.

En su pasión, la itako terminó por desordenar los cabellos del Asakura; adoraba eso. Físicamente, esos largos cabellos eran lo que diferenciaba a esos dos hombres, quizá por ello adoraba enredar estos en sus manos o simplemente enterrar estas en aquellos, encendiendo al muchacho.

La excitación que recorría al shaman no lo dejó realizar más ceremonias, terminando por arrancar las bragas a la rubia e inmediatamente después le mandó dos dedos en su mojada vagina, penetrándola con rapidez y brusquedad.

Lejos de protestar por el trato, la sacerdotisa se arqueó agradada, susurrando el nombre del moreno tras un fuerte gemido.

*** ¿Te gusta, preciosa?. ***

La pregunta estaba de más y Hao lo sabía, pues la chica ondulaba sus caderas, deseosa de más de aquel contacto.

El Asakura seguía susurrándole palabras a la mujer, insistente en que le respondiera si esto era de su agrado, tan solo por el mero placer de escucharla rogar por más y más.

*** Ha-Hao…no me tortures más, lo necesito… ¡hazlo!… ***

*** ¿Qué quieres, preciosa?. ***

La joven respiraba agitada, furiosa por el juego del shaman y sin embargo, insistiendo.

*** Tu sabes… ***

*** No, no lo sé, dímelo. ***

*** Métemelo, maldita sea!!… ***

*** Perdón?. ***

Hao rió entre divertido y sorprendido por las palabras, casi gritos, de la chica rubia, mismas que delataban su desesperación.

Como le gustaba al shaman esa boquita suya.

Los ojos de la Kyouyama se tornaron opacos por el insoportable deseo y ya un poco más dócil, se abrazó al moreno, pegando su cuerpo al suyo e incluso frotándose contra él.

*** Onegai… hazme el amor… ***

La sonrisa se borró del roso del shaman de fuego, siendo reemplazada por la seriedad; se moría de ganas por hacer suya a esa mujer tan sexy.

Lentamente, deslizó el zipper, dejando a su pene salir del encierro de sus pantalones, clamando por la mujer que yacía atrapada bajo su cuerpo. Sin más, el Asakura la hizo girarse bruscamente, guiando la punta de su pene al pequeño espacio trasero.

*** No, Hao, por ahí no!!. ***

Decía la mujer, moviéndose agitada entre los brazos del shaman, pues recordaba el dolor de tener al amo del fuego en su trasero.

*** Pero Annita, esto es muy excitante. ***

Pero la Kyouyama parecía no compartir los deseos del moreno y seguía intranquila bajo su abrazo, por lo que el castaño dejó que sus traviesos dedos jugasen un rato con las zonas más intimas de la mujer, penetrando suavemente en ambos lugares, acariciando de forma tan sublime los pliegues vaginales e incluso el ano.

*** N-no, Hao… eres un tramposo. ***

El muchacho sonrió triunfante. Claro, no importaba como, él quería tener a la mujer y experimentar de todo con ella, aunque algunas veces tuviese que jugar sucio, justo como ahora.

Al poco rato, Anna se hallaba completamente rendida ante los deseos de ese hombre, gimiendo sin importarle nada y en espera de que Hao enterrase su duro y grueso miembro donde fuera que él quisiera.

Y su punto trasero fue la elección.

La Kyouyama estrujó las sábanas y apretó los dientes al sentir como entraba en ella el pene del moreno. Ahora recordaba el dolor de la primera vez que lo hizo.

¡Kami!, en verdad él era demasiado grande para ella y sin embargo. . . sin embargo los gemidos y jadeos no tardaron en escapar de su dulce boca, pidiendo más y más. Cada vez más duro, cada vez más fuerte; solo quería que Hao siguiese así, clavándose dentro suyo. . . toda la noche.

*** ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?. ***

Los amantes detuvieron por un instante su loca pasión ante la voz de un tercero.

Yoh Asakura estaba de pie justo en la puerta de la recamara, visiblemente molesto por no haber sido invitado a pecar.

*** Hao, acordamos que tendríamos a Anna al mismo tiempo. ***

*** Lo siento, hermanito. Tardaste demasiado y nos cansamos de esperar, pero ven, no he tocado tu lugar… ***

El mayor de los gemelos sonrió, separando los pliegues vaginales de una Anna que ni siquiera se molestó en cubrir su desnudez o al menos cerrar las piernas, de hecho, exponía su sexo mojado que clamaba por tener la virilidad de un hombre en su interior.

El shaman de fuego introdujo un dedo en la vagina de la itako, haciéndola jadear e invitando a su hermano a compartir la bella mujer que estaba allí para los dos Asakura.

La visión que la rubia mujer le regalaba al recién llegado simplemente era irresistible, por lo que el castaño pronto se hallaba junto con los amantes, frotándose el pene que se endureció en cuestión de segundos, ansioso por penetrar a la Kyouyama.

*** Yoh… ven, te necesito. ***

Pareciera que las palabras de la sacerdotisa no hacían sino encender aun más al muchacho, quien clavó su duro miembro en la suave intimidad de la rubia. Anna se arqueó y gimió el delicioso gozo de sentirse complemente penetrada por dos hombres simplemente divinos.

Los vaivenes de cada cual eran inigualables, mientras Yoh salía de la chica, Hao se clavaba en ella, manteniéndola al borde de un frenesí constante del que la itako ya era adicta.

Recitando incoherencias, la Kyouyama no podía ya siquiera moverse, aprisionada entre los shamanes que se habían pegado cuanto podían a su divino cuerpo, manteniendo sus miembros completamente clavados en la fértil mujer.

Fue el simple hecho de sentirse llena y amoldada a los gemelos lo que desencadenó el éxtasis en la rubia de ojos negros; su vagina pulsaba fuertemente, obligando a Yoh a derramarse en ella, poco después, Hao siguió a sus compañeros y dejó su semilla en el adolorido ano de la chica.

Se mantuvieron entrelazados de aquella manera; los hermanos aferrados completamente a aquella mujer que habían aceptado compartir antes que perderla.

Permanecieron en silencio tranquilo y agradable. Solo Yoh rompió la quietud, reclamando algo que creía justo. . .

*** Me debes una noche para mí solo… Annita. ***

**Sin finalizar.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sí, eso era todo lo que yo, digo ANNA, necesitaba.

Es cierto, le estoy dando preferencia a Hao para estar con la itako T_T. Lo siento, Hao es irresistible.

De ahí que Yoh llegase casi al final.

**Esto es un HAOxANNAxYOH.**

*****

**Katsumi Kurosawa **--Si, los capitulos han estado cortos, es mi desesperación, gomen. Pero quebueno que te hayas sonrrojado, eso quiere decir que te gustó el capitulo ^^--

**Bixolo **--Me alegra que te guste la historia. Gracias por aclarar mi duda. Y bueno, esto subió detono, no?--

**Naliamel **--En verdad creo que los capitulos que siguen serán, al menos un poquito más fuertes. Ojalá la espera no haya sido mucha, gracias--

**Priss **--Este fic no es para inclinarse por un solo shaman, de hecho es para quererlos a los dos, hay que aprovechar ^0^--

**Patrick A'Sakura **--Y se pondrá un poquito más fuerte, espeor te guste ^^--

**Hana Dawn **--Esta sección se muere T_T. Y lo peor es que a mi me sigue fascinando SK. Si, soy algo desesperada. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, oajlá este capitulo también te guste--

**Wined-16 **--Aqui el nuevo capitulo, espero te guste tanto como el anterior. Arigatou--

**Lucia & Shadow **--Siento lo de la hemorragia ^v^ . Me alegra que les gustara el capitulo anterior, espero que el resto de la historia siga teniendo esa suerte. Igual me siento feliz de haber hecho realidad uno de sus "pervertidos" sueños, jeje, bueno, que es el mio igual, sino, este fic no existiria --

**Hikaru-Hoshi **--Bueno, si... Hao tenia que ser el primero, no lo puedo imaginar diferente ^^--

**Nakontany **--Es grato saber que al cumplir una de mis más locas fantasias, estaba cumpliendo la de alguien más ^^'. Es que, como dices, esos dos son perfectos y es imposible escoger, asi que, ¿por que no tenerlos a ambos?. De hecho, una de las tres posibilidades que mencionas para el desenlace, es la correcta, ¿cual?, aunque lo adivines, hay algo que NADIE se espera para el último capitulo--

**zHaRe PoTTeR **--Me alegra que te este gustando este fic, aqui un nuevo capitulo, espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado--

*****

Este fanfiction fue escrito por MAEDA AI. Y es material de Fallen angel.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, y una falta de respeto para ustedes y para mí.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 19 de Enero de 2008.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

—— No presto mis Fanfictions. ——

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	8. Chapter 8

**Esposa de los Asakura.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

.:: Capitulo 8 ::.

La rubia sonrió con dulzura, manteniendo cerca suyo a sus dos pequeños bebés.

Así es, hace una semana que Anna había dado a luz a un par de gemelos. Un poco de cabello rubio delataba a quien se parecerían a simple vista, aunque ella estaba segura que se parecerían a sus padres, si, sus padres. . . porque esos pequeñines eran tan afortunados que tenían dos papás para darles cariño.

Aunque no sabían cuál era el padre biológico, igual se parecerían entre si y además. . .

*** Es lo que menos importa. ***

Susurró la sacerdotisa, acariciando la mejilla de uno de sus hijos.

La itako recordaba el dolor al dar a luz, dolor doble que la hizo gritar y creer que no soportaría y sin embargo, las lágrimas abandonaron sus negros ojos solo cuando tuvo entre sus brazos a esos pedacitos de cielo.

*** Mis niños… ***

Ella suspiró, sonriendo ante la felicidad que se desbordaba.

Pensó un poco en su vida en los últimos años. Anna pasó de ser una chica huérfana sin nadie en el mundo que la quisiera, a sentirse la mujer más feliz del mundo, con su propia familia, tan grande en menos de un año. Y lo primero que la sacerdotisa se propuso apenas amamantó a los bebés, era tener muchos más.

_""Solo espero ser una buena madre.""_

Pensaba la itako.

Entonces, una dolorosa idea llegó a su mente, torturándola. ¿Qué pensarían sus hijos de ella al crecer?, al darse cuenta que era mal visto tener más de una pareja, peor aun, ¿rechazarían a sus padres?. Querrían saber cuál de los shamanes era el verdadero progenitor.

La Kyouyama sacudió la cabeza, queriendo deshacerse de todos esos pensamientos. ¿Para qué torturarse?, ella era feliz y lo sería en el futuro, con sus hijos. . . y con sus esposos.

*** ¿Todo bien?. ***

La rubia se giró un poco sobre el futon, contemplando a Yoh, quien entró tratando de no despertar a los niños.

*** Mejor que nunca. ***

Tras aquel susurro, la rubia le regaló al shaman una sonrisa tan cálida y llena de ternura, que el moreno se sonrojó y se preguntó: ¿acaso esa era su Annita?, pues no lo parecía. No, no era la mujer amargada y mandona de siempre.

Desde que se embarazó, la forma de ser de la sacerdotisa era más suave y él la veía tan frágil. Y todo esto aumentó con el nacimiento de los niños. Al parecer, la maternidad si le había pegado fuerte a la rubia de ojos negros.

En silencio, el castaño se recostó en el otro extremo del futon, contemplando a los retoños de la familia Asakura.

*** ¿Verdad que son lindos?; se parecen a mí. ***

*** Y a Hao!. ***

Anna recalcó su frase, logrando que el moreno la mirase mientras sus labios formaban un puchero. Maldición, que lo dejase ilusionarse al menos un rato, ¿era mucho pedir?.

Yoh estaba celoso, quería a Anna y a los bebés para él solo, pero tenía que conformarse con compartirlos, era eso o perderla o peor aún, verla triste. Pero bueno, tan solo un poco, unos cuantos momentos como este, ella y sus hijos para él solo, era suficiente para hacer feliz al menor de los hermanos.

Más dicha felicidad duró muy poco, pues su hermano entró en la habitación sigilosamente y se recostó junto a la rubia, aferrándose a ella y pegando sus cuerpos.

*** No hagas eso, ¡me duele!… *** _Pidió la rubia cuando el moreno de largos cabellos apretó uno de sus senos._ *** Tengo mucha leche. ***

*** ¿En serio?. ***

El Asakura sonrió travieso y malvado.

No tardó en poner a la itako a su merced, prisionera bajo su cuerpo.

*** ¿Qué crees que haces?. ***

*** Voy a calmar tu dolor, pequeña. ***

*** ¡¿Qué?!. ***

El shaman de fuego abrió el kimono de la itako, ante él, los pechos de la rubia, rellenos un poco más por la leche materna. Y sin más, el castaño atrapó el pecho izquierdo entre sus labios, lamiendo primero, succionando después, degustando el alimento de sus hijos.

*** De… detente!!… ***

Anna cerró los ojos y arqueó la espalda. Ese hombre era un maldito atrevido que succionaba, lamia y mordía, lastimándola pues tenía los pechos muy sensibles y le dolía, y sin embargo. . .

_""Dios, lo amo tanto.""_

Pensaba la joven, rindiéndose ante el demonio de fuego y acariciándole los cabellos mientras que él seguía bebiendo la leche directamente de su seno, amamantando.

*** ¿Pero qué creen que hacen?. ***

Preguntaba Yoh, entre incrédulo y sorprendido, obteniendo una sonrisa traviesa por parte de su hermano.

El menor de los gemelos hizo un puchero. ¿Era este un reto?. ¿Creía Hao que él no se atrevería a seguirle el juego y hacerle a la itako lo que él le hacía justo en ese instante?. Pues el mayor estaba muy equivocado.

Yoh ya se había cansado de ser bueno y pasivo.

Decidido, el shaman king se reunió con la mujer y el otro Asakura y sin más, su boca se apoderó del otro pecho de la itako, bebiendo la leche.

Yoh se estremeció, mitad asustado por descubrir los alcances de su eterna competencia con Hao, y mitad por el gozo que esto le producía, consciente de que de cierta forma esto no era correcto.

*** E-escuchen ustedes dos, le, le están quitando el alimento a, a sus hijos… ***

Más ambos hombres no prestaron atención a los reclamos de la rubia mujer, quien poco tardó en comenzar a gemir, primero de dolor pues sus pechos estaban saturados de leche, luego de placer ya que los labios de esos gemelos eran expertos en esto.

Y Anna se preguntaba: ¿tendría que verse sometida a esta "tortura" los siguientes días?.

La Kyouyama abrió los ojos, sus pupilas desteñidas por la sorpresa, pues un par de dedos se habían colado en su intimidad.

*** ¿Qué crees que haces?, acabo de dar a luz hace una semana, a-aun me duele!. ***

*** Pero, Annita… ***

La itako dobló las cejas, enfadada.

Pensó que era Hao el atrevido, pero al escuchar el pequeño reproche. . . definitivamente Yoh era muy impredecible. Hao alejó a la rubia del desesperado de su hermano, olvidándose, por ahora, de mamar la leche de la mujer.

*** Sabe bien… ¡toda tu eres deliciosa!. ***

La itako se sonrojó ante las palabras del shaman de fuego, aceptando los labios de este poco después.

Tan cómoda se sentía entre esos dos hombres, que Anna poco tardó en caer en un profundo sueño. Estaba. . . tan cansada.

*** ¿Cómo están los niños?. ***

Preguntó el moreno de largos cabellos mientras miraba fijamente a la rubia entre sus brazos.

*** Igual que la madre, nada los despertará. ***

*** Bien. ***

El mayor de los Asakura sonrió sutilmente, aun mirando a la sacerdotisa.

Yoh pronto se reunió con ellos, posándose tras la sacerdotisa y abrazándola, aspirando su exquisito aroma.

La felicidad que ahora tenía, aunque la estuviese compartiendo. . . no la cambiaría por nada.

**Sin finalizar.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Maeda gira el rostro, sonrojada.

¿De dónde saqué la idea para este capítulo?. Espero no haber hecho sentir mal a nadie con lo de. . . la leche. Pero se me ocurrió y me gustó como quedó el capitulo T_T.

Ahora, los gemelos. . . ahh, que lindos ^o^. El verdadero padre: ¿acaso importa?.

Esto es un HAOxANNAxYOH.

*****

**zHaRe PoTTeR **--Yo igual no podria escoger, seguro le daria preferencias a Hao, como en el fic, pero de que los querria a los dos. . . los querria--

**Katsumi Kurosawa **--Soy desesperada, es parte de mi personalidad. Que bueno que te gustó el capitulo anterior--

**Anna Haruno **--Tal como dices, la combinación perfecta, después de todo eran uno al principio, no?. Amm, a las fans de Yoh. . . creo que no se imaginan como acaba esto ^^--

**Hikaru-Hoshi **--Jeje, muchas gracias, me alegra que te gustara el capitulo pasado, espero este haya tenido la misma suerte--

**Bixolo **--Espero hayas superado el paro ^^. Yo igual quiero ser Anna T_T--

**Lucia & Shadow **--Gracias, comparto su opinión, este fic y "una para todos" son los más 'fuertecillos' que he escrito. En este capitulo no hubo nada, o bueno, un poco, pero el que se viene es, segun yo, el más fuerte y ya verán porque, espero no se enojen conmigo por el desenlace ^^. Y bueno, por ahora no planeo ningun trio en ninguno de mis fics, ni de SK ni de otros animes, quizá alguno en Bleach, pero no he comenzado ^^ --

**Priss **--Gracias. Aqui MAS de lo que pedias, bueno, no hubo lemon, pero creo que es un buen capitulo, no?--

**Charizard_girl **--MUCHAS GRACIAS. Espero te siga gustando este fic y te animes a leer mis demás historias, asi como las que publicaré más adelante--

**Itako no Nardi **--Me alegra que este fic te guste, aunque ya casi se acaba T_T --

*****

Este fanfiction fue escrito por MAEDA AI. Y es material de Fallen angel.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, y una falta de respeto para ustedes y para mí.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 19 de Enero de 2008.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

—— No presto mis Fanfictions. ——

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	9. Chapter 9

**Esposa de los Asakura.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

.:: Capitulo 9 ::.

Tres figuras se mecían sincronizadas en medio del silencio que reinaba en la pensión, claro, a excepción de ellos.

*** Oh si!!, esperé tanto por esto, lo extrañaba. ***

Era la agitada voz de la rubia, quien se derretía atrapada entre los perfectos y excitantes cuerpos de sus dos compañeros. Si, atrapada entre los dos Asakura, pues era realmente extraño y difícil que Anna hiciera el amor solo con uno de ellos.

¿Cómo decirlo?: ninguno de los dos quería perder ventaja sobre la bella mujer.

Si, esa mujercita que al haberse convertido en madre había incrementado su belleza.

Sus caderas eran ligeramente más anchas y sus pechos sutilmente más grandes. Nada que se notase a simple vista, pero esos dos shamanes la tenían desnuda casi todo el tiempo, y al hacerle el amor, nada de ella pasaba desapercibido para los hermanos.

Como sea, apenas cuatro meses que la itako había dado a luz y en verdad fue duro esperar a que ella estuviese de ánimos para tener relaciones otra vez, quizá por ello esta era la segunda vuelta en la noche y ninguno de los tres parecía estar cansado.

Posado tras la itako, Hao mantenía clavado su pene en el ano de la rubia, penetrándola fuerte y profundo, haciéndola jadear mientras que Yoh se mantenía dulce y suavemente en la vagina de su amada, moviéndose lento, así era él y de cualquier forma no necesitaba moverse mucho, pues su hermano se movía por los dos y eso que la misma Anna ondulaba las caderas, reteniendo ambos miembros viriles dentro suyo, brindándoles placer.

La sacerdotisa giró el rostro, buscando los labios del shaman de fuego, embriagándose con la pasión que el hombre por ella tenía, luego rompió el beso, tan solo para unir su boca a la de Yoh, abrazándose a él, disfrutando de la dulzura de ese hombre.

La mujer jadeaba agitada al tiempo en que sentía que no podría soportar más aquella situación. Y así fue, Anna se arqueó, entregándose por completo a la locura del éxtasis. Un gemido entonando el nombre de cada uno de sus amantes, dejando que hicieran de ella lo que quisieran mientras ella disfrutaba su orgasmo.

Hao estrujaba los pechos de la chica, jadeando cerca del oído de la joven mientras que el menor empujaba sus caderas con suavidad, frotando frenético el clítoris de la rubia, logrando prolongar el clímax que la invadía.

La sacerdotisa se sintió flotar cuando su cuerpo se liberó de la presión, llenándose de languidez aun a pesar de que los gemelos seguían haciendo su trabajo.

Sus penes aun duros, clavados totalmente en ella. Inmóviles, permitiendo que la itako disfrutara de esto.

Los hermanos compartieron miradas cómplices, hablando en susurros que la Kyouyama parecía no escuchar. Peleaban por querer estar a solas con la mujer. Y sinceramente no notaron el rumbo que estaba tomando su infantil pelea.

Los hermanos estaban tan cerca y el cuerpo de la rubia les infundía tanto gozo, que en dado momento, la excitación los hizo rozar sus labios, fugaz al principio, bruscamente al final.

*** ¡¿Qué hacen?!. ***

Fue hasta que escucharon la voz de su amante, que los Asakura rompieron el beso, entre asustados y sorprendidos por lo que acababan de hacer.

La itako en cambio los miraba curiosa, sorprendida quizá; tan solo una sutil sonrisa irónica adornó su lindo rostro; Anna cerró los ojos, poco antes de advertirles que se pondría celosa.

*** Si hacen eso muy seguido, temo ser desatendida. ***

*** No, no, preciosa, ¡eso jamás!. ***

Le decía Hao, besándola para luego tomar una nueva posición, obligando a la mujer a ponerse de rodillas sobre el futon.

Yoh, quien momentos antes había sacado su pene de la vagina de la joven, mostraba su miembro aun duro, justo frente a los ojos de la Kyouyama, cuyos ojos se clavaban en aquel pedazo de carne.

Anna cerró los ojos al tiempo en que se llevaba a la boca el pene de Yoh, lamiéndolo, succionándolo después para finalmente simular una penetración en su boca.

Mientras tanto el joven de largos cabellos se posaba tras la chica, sujetando su pene, frotaba este a lo lago de la línea vágil de la itako, estimulándola.

La rubia estaba realmente mojada, su intimidad ansiosa por recibir a Hao dentro suyo. Finalmente, el shaman de fuego presionó suave pero firme, penetrando a la mujer. Tres embestidas fueron suficientes para clavar su hombría completamente en la intimidad de la sacerdotisa, quien gimió agradada al sentirse invadida de aquella manera.

Y con el constante y salvaje vaivén de las caderas del shaman, fue mejor.

La Kyouyama estaba tan excitada que sus labios abandonaron el pene del menor de los gemelos, tan solo para degustar las esferas que sostenían su virilidad, delineándolas con su lengua, succionando con desesperación.

Anna entró en tal estado de excitación, que se perdió ante tal gozo. Disfrutando del entrar y salir del miembro de Hao, degustando el pene de Yoh y además brindándose ella un poco de placer extra, pues sus dedos se habían perdido más allá de su monte de venus, frotándose el clítoris con fuerza, con desesperación.

Anna sentía el orgasmo llegar y no era para menos, pues tenía para ella sola a dos hombres sexys haciéndole el amor.

El amo de fuego la penetraba cada vez más fuerte y rápido, lo que la hizo aferrarse a las caderas del menor de los gemelos, cuyo miembro se había perdido en la cálida boca de la Kyouyama.

*** Mmm, motto, motto!!. ***

Rogaba la itako. Hao no dudó en complacerla y darle duro.

El roce entre sus sexos, el toque de esos hombres. La mujer no pudo más y gimió con fuerza al tiempo en que el éxtasis la recorría con fuerza. La chica tembló y su vagina comenzó a contraerse fuertemente, forzando al shaman de fuego a tener su propio clímax.

*** Iku, iku… ahhh… ***

La rubia se arqueó gozosa. Hao no pudo contra las fuertes pulsaciones del sexo de la Kyouyama y terminó refregando su pene contra la intimidad de la mujer.

El pelilargo arqueó la espalda al tiempo que un ronco gemido se escapaba de sus labios, derramando su semen en la mojada vagina de la sacerdotisa.

Aun con la respiración agitada, Anna seguía atendiendo a su otro amante, succionándole el pene, inspirada por su reciente orgasmo. Yoh tampoco pudo contenerse ante los hambrientos labios de su mujer y eyaculó en la boca de la rubia de ojos negros.

*** A-Annita!!… ***

La chica degustó complacida el blanquizco liquido que Yoh le daba a beber, desperdiciando lo menos posible.

Hao siguió frotando su pene en la vagina de la itako y esta seguía lamiendo el pene del otro gemelo. El erotismo del momento era tal que los hermanos volvieron a besarse; la lengua de Hao penetró en la boca de su gemelo, compartiendo el calor y el cansado gozo del momento.

La Kyouyama se puso de pie, obligando a Hao a salir de ella. En silencio, caminó hasta sentarse en el pequeño sofá, admirando la escena que sucedía ante ella. Era tan excitante, no lo pudo evitar, un par de sus pequeños dedos volvieron a su vulva, frotando el hinchado clítoris, gimiendo en seguida.

Hao giró donde Anna, rompiendo el beso con su hermano.

Ambos Asakura no demoraron ni un segundo en reunirse con su esposa. Y fue Yoh quien pareció adjudicarse la invitación de la bella mujer, quien con las piernas completamente separadas, esperaba a su hombre.

Yoh la besó y tomó posición entre las piernas de la itako, penetrándola de una sola vez. ¡Kami!, ella estaba tan mojada. Enseguida comenzaron un baile, buscándose mutuamente.

El shaman de fuego sonrió complacido ante la imagen de esos dos copulando, aunque no había mucho espacio para reunirse con Anna.

_""Pero no voy a quedarme aquí mirando, ¡oh no!.""_

Pensaba el shaman para luego posarse justo detrás de su hermano, colocando la punta de su pene en el espacio trasero del otro Asakura, presionando poco a poco hasta penetrarlo completamente, moviéndose con la pareja poco después.

Al parecer la noche iba a ser bastante larga.

Para ellos estaba bien, pues lo que más querían era estar juntos, los tres. Los dos herederos y la mujer de ambos. . . la esposa de los Asakura.

**Finalizado.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pues no, no soy amante del yaoi precisamente, aunque últimamente me intriga un poco. Como que la temperatura en mi habitación aumentó de pronto al escribir este capítulo, uff ^//^.

Cuando planeé esta parte del fic, solo planeaba los besos entre los Asakura, pero al final se me ocurrió lo que leyeron y. . . bueno. . . no sé que me pasó.

Sé que a lo largo de la historia le di más beneficios a Hao en cuanto a Anna se refiere: fue el primero, pasaba más tiempo con ella y al final terminó sodomizando a Yoh.

Creo que ese es el Hao que yo imagino ^¬^.

Tenía MUCHAS ganas de escribir un trío con los personajes principales de SK y me gusta como quedó este a fin de cuentas.

No sé, quizá más adelante escriba otro fanfic con estos tres.

*****

**AQUI EL FINAL. ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE FIC, SEGUN YO UNO DE LOS MÁS FUERTES QUE HE ESCRITO.  
ESPERO IGUAL QUE NO ME ODIEN POR EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE INSINUA UN YAOI, SUPERFICIAL, PUES ****SOLO SE MENCIONA HASTA EL FINAL.  
CREO QUE NUNCA ESCRIBIRE UN YAOI ¬¬' .**

**MI PROXIMO FIC ES... UN HAOxANNAx???. (NO LO IMAGINAN, EN SERIO).**

**Anna Haruno -- **Jeje, eso de que van a aprender de "todo" me hace pensar ¬¬'... Amm, creo que Yoh si sufrio, no?, digo, duele ^^´--

**Katsumi Kurosawa **-- Dime, en realidad creo que no imaginabas este final, o si? ^^' --

**Ossalia -- **Muchas gracias, espero este capitulo te haya gustado... a pesar de todo ¬¬' --

**Itako no Nardi **-- Y a puesto a que esto menos te lo imaginabas ^^'. No diré quien es el padre porque nunca se me ocurrió elegir a uno... es que como en toda la historia y asi como Anna, nunca pude decidirme por uno de los gemelos --

**Charizard_girl **-- Gracias a ti por interesarte en mis fics, ojalá este desenlace no te haya decepcionado --

**Lucia & Shadow **-- Me alegra que les gustara el capitulo anterior. Asi es, este fic llegó a su fin, un fin que sé nadie imaginaba y espero les haya gustado, o almenos que no quieran matarme ^^'. Bueno, lo de la leche, realmente no creo que muchas personas piensen en ello... o si?. No digo quien es el padre porque no me pude decidir, total, son iguales fisicamente. La teoria que proponen de que ambos pueden ser los padres, pues no sé, la verdad, para que les miento, pero suena posible. Tengo un fic más, largo, de SK, con un trio que... bueno, estoy segfura no imaginan, aunque voy a publicar de otros animes y en un par de meses, no sé, publico el fic que mencioné. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO --

**Priss **-- No estuvo tan fuerte... o si?. Ya ni sé. Igual, no sé quien es el padre, no pude decidirme asi que mejor nos quedamos con la duda ^^'. Dos Hanas?, si, que lindo ^^ --

**Nakontany **-- Oe, es cierto, Yoh tiene más posibilidades de ser el padre ^^', pero bueno... como ves, nada tragico, nada de celos, de hecho, como que todo fue muy compartido, nop?. Al final, Anna se quedó con ambos. Hao es perverso en verdad ^^´, pero lo amamos, jeje. Muchas gracias por ti interes en el fic --

**Carliitha-cullen **-- Me suena tu nick, pero entonces si debió pasar mucho tiempo. Llegaste casi al final del fic, pero ojalá te haya gustado --

**Bixolo **-- La lujuria, la lujuria. Espero este capitulo te haya gustado --

**Annita Kyoyama **-- Amm, ¿gracias?, ^^'. Bueno, yo igual quisiera tener a esos dos en casa, no sé si igual, quiza a Yoh de amante, quien sabe. Eso si, no me gustaria que las cosas terminaran como en este fic ¬¬'. Soy MUY celosa --

*****

Este fanfiction fue escrito por MAEDA AI. Y es material de Fallen angel.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, y una falta de respeto para ustedes y para mí.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 19 de Enero de 2008.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

—— No presto mis Fanfictions. ——

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
